This proposal is an expansion of current activities in Cancer and Leukemia Group B f or the Comprehensive Cancer Center of Wake Forest University. The plan builds upon continuing growth in accrual to CALGB protocols and increasing follow-up activity. The accompanying grant shows a progressive increase in accrual to studies since 1983 with a specific increase of 75 patients accrued to CALGB trials in the grant year of 1-91 to 12-91 compared to 369 patients accrued to studies from 1-90 to 12-90/91. Our follow-up burden has now reached 1475 patients with an increase of 260 patients from 1-90 to 12-90 compared to 1-91 to 12-91. Equally important is the observation that our data continues to be a strong indicator of high quality while accrual to our studies has shown a significant increase. Specifically, emphasis will be placed in the following areas: (1) Support of a new program in new drug development with emphasis on novel new agents; (2) to develop pilot studies in cancer control which lead to improve treatments tested in CALGB phase II and III studies (initiatives in ovarian screening and prostate treatment) ; (3) to develop an improved biostatistical and data management unit in collaboration with the Department of Public Health Sciences; (4) to further develop the Piedmont Oncology Association as a major protocol outreach activity f or the CCCWFU and; (5) to continue leadership activities in leukemia, bone marrow transplantation, lymphoma, and cancer control.